Poisson D'Avril
by CSIvHP11
Summary: a little April Fools fic, not much, GSR


**a late April Fools fic, just some random stuff, read and review, please:)**

Sara opened one eye when she heard the front door close as Grissom left. Glancing at the calendar she had on her bedside table, she checked that it was the correct date. April first, more commonly known as April Fools. Grinning she jumped out of the bed, and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

* * *

Greg was ecstatic, and if you have to ask why, you don't know Greg Sanders very well. You see, it was April Fools Day, one of his favorite holidays, and there was no way he was going to pass it up.

Quickly walking through the lab he made his way to the break room, and was overjoyed to find it empty. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a bag of coffee grounds, which looked exactly like his Blue Hawaiian. Glancing over his shoulders he made sure that nobody was around, and grabbed his good coffee, leaving the other one where it had previously been.

"Hey, Greggo" a voice called almost immediately after he slipped the Blue Hawaiian into his bag. He spun around to see Nick and Warrick walking towards him.

"Hey, guys" he replied.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asked.

"Just waiting for Griss with assignments" Greg shrugged as Catherine walked in, closely followed by Grissom.

"Okay, Nick, Warrick, 419 out in Henderson, Greg, you're with Catherine and me, we have multiple DBs at the Palms" he quickly told everyone, and they set out to there different scenes.

"Damn, we still have two more hours till shift end" Nick grumbled as he walked into the break room. Catherine and Greg were already sitting on one of the couches, their scene had turned out to be an April Fools joke, only one of the bodies had been real, and it was the guy setting up the joke. An exposed wire had electrocuted him as he set up the dummies.

"Messy scene?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, blood everywhere" he whined.

"At least yours wasn't a joke" Greg told him.

"Hey, help a fella out, can you break out the good stuff you hide?" Nick asked him. Inside Greg exploded, this would be his chance.

"Come on Nick, you know how much that stuff costs" he whined.

"And you know how closely shift can resemble Hell without it" the Texan retaliated.

"Fine" he gave in, and pulled the fake bag out of the cabinet. With the talent of a pro, he had the coffee brewing in less then a minute.

A few minutes later the pot was full with steaming, brown life support, and Nick poured himself a cup. Taking a quick sip, he instantly spat it back out, and glared at Greg, who was close to rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey, coffee" Warrick said as he walked in. Oblivious, he poured himself a cup as well, and spat it back out too. This caused Greg to fall to his knees, and start rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What did you do to the coffee, Greg?" Catherine asked through her chuckles. Greg just shook his head, unable to reply. Catherine stood up, grabbed the pot, and sniffed it.

"You made the sludge?" she sighed. Greg just kept on laughing.

* * *

Sara all but slammed the phone down as Grissom hung up. He was on his way home, and would be here soon. She had told him she was in bed, and so, her plan was started.

Quickly, she walked into the bedroom, and pulled everything off of the bed. As quick as she could she put the top sheet back on, and tucked it under the mattress at the top. She put the pillows back on, folded the bottom of the sheet so it was almost touching the pillows, and pulled the comforter back up. She heard the door open just as she climbed into the bad, on top of the sheet.

Grissom entered the house as quiet as he could. When he had called, Sara had told him that his call had woken her, so she was still in bed. Slowly walking through the house, he made hi way to the bedroom, and stripped down to his boxers.

Feeling the effects of the day hit him; he climbed into bed next to the sleeping brunette, and pulled the covers over him. Only to find that something was preventing his legs from completely extending. He pushed as hard as he could, but with no avail.

After a while he started to get aggravated, and was about to throw the covers down when he heard the sleeping brunette chuckle. Slowly turning to her, he threw the comforter down to the foot of the bed, to find the top sheet folding over. That was what had stopped him.

Suddenly he leaned over to Sara, and started tickling her sides. She was laughing instantly.

"Stop" she laughed, but he kept tickling her until she managed to wriggle out of his hold. Grinning at him, she unfolded the top sheet, and climbed back into bed. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

**Did you like it? please say yes, and tell me in a lovely review, please:)**

**ED- I know, still no update to any readers, but it is going to be a long-ish chap, and with soccer, soccer, Grisl Scouts, and school, I dont have much time, so please be patient, thank you:)**


End file.
